Never Got Over You
by Yoshiki
Summary: It's been ten years since Yami and Seto have seen each other because of an unknown source parting them. What has become of them since? What has become of Seto, in particulary? Seto? YamiSeto rated for future chapters and the chance of a lemon
1. Out of the Ordinary

Inspired by the song 'Truth is'. It's very beautiful. You guys should listen to it... once I get a link to it. Anyway, it's been ten years since Yami and Seto broke up. What has become of them since? The storywill start out slow in the beginning for a warning, but it's worth sticking with.

* * *

Taking my daily stroll down Domino streets... I never would have thought of it like any other day. Same grey streets. Same heavy traffic. Same crowds of people... same day, same routine. As usual, I was walking to work. Having a nice job as a Motorcycle salesmen is a pretty good living. You meet a lot of interesting people on the job.

As **usual**, I started work with a role call of what was to be done. Two sports bikes needed oil changes... A new shipment of Toyotas came... and two new workers were hired. Good. Checking things off as I went, I walk around the large dealership, giving my workers the daily 'hello' and 'nice day today'. The same old... same old...

**_THUMP!_**

"Oh, I'm sorry sir..." I murmured, not noticing where i was going.  
"Right... w-wait..." The man seem to have choked on something.

Being short in height, I gazed up at the struggling man, and then started to share his choked expression. He was so familiar... like a chapter from my life that had ink blotted over it. His skin... light but tanned one shade below an angelic pale. It was as if I had touched, smelled -_tasted-_ that skin before. He hair neatly shot down his neck and banes stopped at his eyes. I could feel it now... the beautiful jasmine smell of his hair in memory...

But it was his eyes -this man's dark blue familiar eyes- that drove me to lose my voice. I could feel those eyes on me... feel them looking everywhere on my body at a time... I could remember those delicate hands of his brushing against my sensitive skin, caressing my body like an infant. And those eyes... those orbs showing me all the emotions of a hungry wolf in runt and then a tender mother tending to the sick.

We must have stared at each other for minutes on. I could sense -somehow- that this man saw me as familiar, too...

...then it hit me.

On impulse I wrapped my arms around the tall man, nuzzling his chest. Surprisingly... the man embraced me in return, rubbing my back lovingly.

It was Seto... my ex-lover...

* * *

And that's the beginning of this story. The Evils of a Cliffhanger. A rating and a review would be appreciated and I'll be updating at the end of the week. Ja Ne 


	2. What Tore us Apart

**Continuing... and shout out to my close relative Dragonite for reviewing! Family!**

* * *

I could have stayed within Seto's arms for all that it was worth. Oh, how I had missed him. It must have been years since I've seen him... and he's hardly changed in attitude or beauty... no, none of his beauty had disappeared. I blushed as he smiled down at me after our seeming day-long embrace. 

"So you're the owner of a motorcycle dealership? Nice..." He commented.

I nodded slightly and blushed more. "Hai. It's a good living. Were you looking for something in particular?" I asked, wanting to spend more time with him.

He nodded affirmatively and we talked bikes for a while as a showed my ex-lover some of the newer models I knew he'd be interested in... ex-lover...

Oh, gods...

"Yami... Yami?"

I snapped back to reality. I had almost slipped into something I hadn't experienced in... a few years. Not taking time to think about my sudden problem, I went over to see what Seto wanted. The Harley he just asked for was highly expensive, but a piece of work and highly adjustable. Perfect for Seto, who I still remember had the habits of taking things apart and making them better...

...but there was a problem...

"Um... S-Kaiba," I corrected myself, "I can't really sell you that motorcycle."

"And why not?" He replied, raising an eyebrow. He stood up straight from his last position of leaning over to examin the Harley.

I blushed yet again and coughed. "Because... that's _my_ Harley."

Seto smiled and soon the two of us were laughing warmly, finding the situation to be priceless and funny. Oh, his laugh... that rich laugh that only Mokuba had been able to grab out of him... and me... the way I was able to make him smile, make him smirk, grin, chuckle... **moan**...

"Yami? Yami!"

Once again, I was pulled into that state-of-mind again... that state of mind so foreign, but welcoming everything if not for Seto's pulling and... alluring voice.

"Hai?"

The CEO invited me out, but assuring me there was no date labeled on it. He merely wanted to get caught up on what I had been doing these last few years. In truth, I, too, want to know how my ex blue-eyes had been doing...

At the end of my long 9 to 9 shift (ridiculous), I headed for the park, searching for Seto and the bench he would be sitting at. Deep within the park, I found him... His legs crossed and head looking up in a calm peace. I caught myself staring at him and moved my stone feet once again. What was happening to me?

Seto heard my footsteps and perked up. As soon as I sat down, he started to talk about the last ten years since our lives parted separate ways.

The CEO's new line of duel monsters equipment was a huge success across the world and now everyone was playing the game that the two of us were long retired from. He seem to start on a new topic... but stopped himself from saying so. I began my life and ended the story quickly, nothing really exciting happening to me in a decade... and it was then that I asked:

"Kaiba... what is it that you were going to say?"

His eyes were shaded over his banes, his tongue kept shut. There was something wrong... something he wasn't telling me...

a secret...

A secret... the very thing that broke us up in the first place... that made our lives separate and change and rearrange... I want no more. I spoke to him firmly.

"Seto, please tell me..." I tried to go back ten years and put a hand on his leg, stroking the limb affectionately.

And my heart cracked slightly when he slapped the hand away from him... he spoke, his voice that hard, solid, emotionless chill that brung tears to my eyes before he said a word...

"Gomen ne, Yami, but... you can't... we can't. Ever again." then a forced smiled pushed itself upon my former koi's figures as he pulled something out of his pocket.

And I broke down and shed my first tear in ten years...  
There, in my face, was a picture of the very woman that tore me and Seto apart ten years... the same woman that I loathe for several years for taking the affection of my hikari and the same bitch that just couldn't shut up in high school... Auzu Mazaki.

"I'm an engaged man now, Yami. I've been engaged for a year now and we're getting married next month and moving to New York where Auzu will be performing on Broadway..." He said with pride.

However, somehow... somehow I could feel the falseness within that pride. Seto wanted to love Auzu. He needed to in order to keep the press happy and the paparazzi off his ass. And suddenly... I was dragged back into the hopeless state-of-mind... but this time, I knew what it was.

I could feel Seto's hands upon my flesh, groaning nasty nothings in my ears. His hot tongue... hurting, burning, scorching me... the memories, these feelings! They're all coming back... and within these ten years when I though I had gotten over Seto Kaiba...

I looked back at him in a hopeful frown, a lovingly gaze, a desperate plea... telling him...

"But Seto... I've never gotten over you... I still love you..."

* * *

**Enjoy it? Hope ya did. Next chapter should come soon. oh yeah... a lime/lemon will be in the next chapter hehehehe. if i kicked off, oh well I just want to post one **


	3. Forest of Firsts

**Continuing...**

* * *

Seto left without a word... after I pored out my heart, tore out my tongue saying that I still loved him... he leaves me again. Leaving me there , sitting on the suddenly cold and naked park bench. Just like those ten years ago. 

Ten years ago...

There it is again... that state of mind. These somehow forget memories! Oh, how they're giving my pleasures of sadistic pain. My nipples suddenly perk and constrict against my leather shirt, making me moan.

What is happening!

I close my eyes, groaning when sensing that same restriction against my jeans. The feel of crimson against my cheeks worsened my unknown condition and I make a dash into the woods of the park.

However, this proves to be a major mistake. The rush of the cool wind against my increased sensitive skin only proves to make my newly alien feelings grow out of control. My sexual control starting to spin out of control, and settled against a random tree, panting as my pants felt ready to split in the front.

And as I rest, that state-of-mind attacks me again... I vision those hands, those eyes, sexy and deep-throated voice. I cry out, closing my eyes to receive more, unable to resist any longer.

His moans... his sweet teasing moans blasting in my ear. He delicate, careful hands praising my body. His lust-fulled eyes drowned in a deep love for me... in this very park...

And then I gasp.

Against this very tree was where Kaiba made love to me for the very first time. How I managed to stumble and race towards this tree's location, I do not know... instinct, desperation, or just dumb-ass destiny. Who knows? All I know is... that black, dream-like state of mine took hold of me -imprisoned me- and took me into a world ten years ago that I had long forgotten...

_Yami laughed gleefully as he rushes through the forest of the park, running away from his predator. He loved to give his dragon a run for his hard-earned money. However, the race was short, seeing as Kaiba's legs were much longer than his lovers._

_The brunette swept Yami off his feet, holding him lovingly. That same beautiful laugh and smile was upon him. The same expression only his brother and the pharaoh could grab and capture so well. Yami wrapped his lithe arms around his true love, his small frame lifting off of the ground. He could have stayed within that embrace, sounding cliche, but still horribly true!_

_Yami's blissful minute soon turned to thick passion as a strong hand cupped his nicely small ass and slightly chapped lips from the air rush dominated his perked glossy's. He moaned softly, feeling himself being pushed against a tree; that very tree that would witness something that in all it's 40+ years, it wouldn't have thought It'd lived long enough to see, let alone be a part of. what a lucky tree!_

_The Pharaoh shot a mock glare towards his lover, seeing as he was seme. Both of them were power-hungry freaks that fought for dominance... and the fact that he gave his surrender with little to no fight made Yami blush with embarrassment and lust._

_However, it was each other that they needed, regardless of who was seme. Only they could give each other what they wanted, what they needed, was truly addicted to... and that was themselves._

_As the forest witnessed clothes suddenly taking flight, Yami's cheeks took on the color of his wine eyes on the realization... that Seto and him had never taken it this far... let alone in the open like this._

_His blue-eyes leaned down and licked his cheek, embracing him deeply... assure him that he would be gentle on their first time. However, the pharaoh was not one to be feeble. Pulling Seto's head down as the dragon positioned himself. The brunette gasped in surprise._

_Yami whispered huskily onto his face, hot steaming breath melting away his skin._

"_Don'tyou -dare- be gentle with me, Seto Kaiba... I demand what I need," and then came a sadistic smirk, "in **fast and sturdy** supply_..."

_The CEO shiver, imaging how the sentence was suppose to be played out. As his lover wished, be slammed into his lover, the two crying out each other's names for the forest to remember always. _

I screamed as my mind became trapped within the senseual daydream. While Seto Kaiba once again took away my precious innocence in this vision, I made suit to relive that precious moment, copying his every thrust. That moment when our bodies became in tune with each other's souls and heartbeats, and the CEO gave me the painful pleasure I unknowingly had realized I was addicted to was like no other...

Throwing my head against the tree like I did some many years back, The alluring state-of-mind continued, the mating becoming deeper and the passion become unbearably more kinky...

_The release within the pharaoh small framed racked his body 10-fold, causing jerks and body movement entirely out of reflex and lust_._ Seto gazed upon his love's drained state._

_Sweet covered his angelically pale skin, sticking him to the bark of the tree and the coolness of the grass below. With his eyes slitted and sweet whispers escaping his hot panting, the dragon had never seen a more sensual and beautiful sight._

_Leaning down, the brunette took the rest of Yami's breath away in another kiss, grinding his eager tongue against the pharaoh's pearly whites. Yami didn't have the strength nor the will to fight back against the brutal invasion and moaned in surrender. Seto smirked and his weakened state._

_Then suddenly, the blue-eyed devil received an idea._

_Yami could make out from the shaded black within Seto's already lust-drowned eyes that his dragon had a plan for him. Leaning over him, he rested his lips over the pharaoh's, licking them hotly; literally making them fall off in the steamy heat._

"_On your hands and needs." He commanded..._

And on my hands and knees I obeyed... and was taken like a dog against the lucky tree. I remember it all. The way my nails dug into the tree's bark. The way my forehead started to bleed from rubbing my head into it from raw passion... and the sweet agony the first few minutes of Seto's teasing gave me... licking and sucking on my back and tweaking my hardened nipples.

I can't believe how I managed to keep my release within the teasing...

And as the last of his _fantasies_ ended, leaving his reality sticky... I sobbed. I cried within the afterglow of my remembrance. Holding my wobbly legs tightly, the crystal tears from my eyes weren't seen by the forest.

My anguish comes from the fact and the realization that me and Seto... would never experience something so sweet and so dear like that again... because his precious dragon was sharing his forced love upon another. Oh, how he wished to be in her shoes... instead of deep within the apparent forest of the past with nothing but his hand and his memories to keep him company...

But I will soon change all of that... because during that soul-shattering good-bye, I saw a deep regret within my Seto's eyes... and I know within his false love for Auzu, he -too- remembers this place and our first time as well as I do...

* * *

**And there it is. Last fic maybe because of the lemon? Maybe. If it is, nice knowing u guys, but if i get away with it I'll be updating as usual. Ja Ne!**


End file.
